(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photo sensing module and a display device, particularly to a photo sensing module and a display device having a protection function.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an ambient light sensor is provided on a display device to measure the ambient light intensity so as to adjust the brightness of the light source of the display device. Thereby, fine display effect and reduced power consumption are provided. U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,693 discloses an integrated light sensor for an active matrix liquid crystal display (AM LCD) panel, where the light sensor is formed around the active matrix substrate through thin-film processes, and light signals are converted to electric signals by an operational amplifier to adjust the brightness of a light source. U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,967 discloses another display device with a light sensor, where the light sensor senses the ambient light intensity and the display device adjusts the luminance of its light-emitting element according to the ambient light intensity. Since a display device having a light sensor adjusts the brightness of a light source according to the measurement of the light sensor, if such measurement fluctuates or is inaccurate, the light source of the display device may flicker to thereby affect the display quality of the display device.